Cloverheart's Story
by DragonoftheStars1429
Summary: She thought she could change how the story goes. Writing a fanfiction where Firestar and Scourge were defeated. Where TigerClan happened to be reality. But then, she was forced to be in that story. She could no longer control what was happening. Some sort of... magic had taken over. Human, she is known by the name Miranda. But as a cat, she is Cloverheart, and this is her story...
1. The human, Miranda (and Allegances)

**A/N: Hello everyone! I decided to make a new Warriors story. I've had to edit this, but I added in the first chapter, which I know a few of you might want to read. For people who read this after the edit, what Venomheart said was written before the edit, and I have no problem improving it! This story takes place many moons after what happens in the books. You'll understand after a while, as it will be explained through the story.**

TigerClan

LEADER: Frostshade- Black tom with white spots

SUCCESOR: Clawfoot- Dark gray mottled tom

HEALER: Tanglegorse- Bright ginger tabby she-cat

Warriors

Doveburr- Dappled silver she-cat

 _Apprentice, Mousepaw_

Fernbelly- Mottled gray tom

Sandycloud- Pale russet tabby she-cat

Brokenleaf- Mottled brown tom

 _Apprentice, Spikepaw_

Stumpyscar- Black-and-white tom

Lakestep- Bright golden tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Moonpaw_

Fallenbee- Off-white tom

Mistyflake- Brown-and-white she-cat

Redclaw- Russet tom

Treestep- Dull gray tabby tom

Tansyfoot- Dappled pale silver she-cat

 _Apprentice, Scarpaw_

Waspjaw- Ginger-and-white

Lilytooth- Golden-and-white she-cat

Buzzardspirit- Russet tom

Spidertooth- Mottled dark gray tom

Shadepuddle- Dull gray tabby tom

Sharpgust- Dappled golden-and-white she-cat

Mistbreeze- Silver-and-white she-cat

Mallowflower- Silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Mousepaw- Mottled gray tom

Spikepaw- Russet she-cat

Moonpaw- Dappled silver she-cat

Scarpaw- Dark gray tabby tom with a scar running down his flank from when he was a kit

Queens

Willowgaze- Gray tabby she-cat

 **Kits:** Palekit (black-and-white tomkit), Mottlekit (mottled gray tomkit), Applekit (ginger she-kit), Mosskit (dark gray tom)

Larkdawn- Silver tabby she-cat

 **Kits:** Icekit (silver tomkit), Cloverkit (pale brown she-kit)

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"So... this story is about TigerClan? What Clan is that?" asked Miranda's best friend, Evelyn.

"Well, you know in The Darkest Hour, when Tigerstar wants to create one Superclan called TigerClan? Well, this fanfic is about if Tigerstar succeded, killed Firestar and Scourge, and took over. He changed the leader suffix from 'star' to 'shade', to represent the new life the cats were entering." Miranda replied.

"Well, it seems very interesting," Evelyn praised, "I'll look out for it."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but I think I have to go. You know how Mom likes me leaving your house at, like, six, so I can get home before she gets mad."

Miranda looked at her watch. It read 6:05.

"Yeah, I agree. I'll see you at school then."

"Tomorrow, then."

"You're late." said Miranda's mother.

"The train was delayed." explained Miranda as she hung up her raincoat, wet from the outside downpour.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Miranda protested. And she was right. As of the bad weather, the train was five minutes late. But that was only two minutes, which didn't add up to the fifteen minutes later than she should have arrived.

"You have a watch, Miranda. You're supposed to use it to know what time to leave your friend's house. Come on, you're thirteen years old, for goodness sake!"

Miranda quietly sat at the table, eating her dinner silently. After she had finished, she took a folder out of her bag, climbed the stairs to her room, and quietly did her math homework.

After thirty minutes, Miranda cupped her hands around a locket she always wore. The person who gave it to her said that she could always wish on it.

"You may wish for anything you want. However, the only wishes that come true are the ones that will teach you a lesson."

She knew this wouldn't work. But she cupped her hands around the locket and uttered seven words.

 _"I wish I was a warrior cat."_


	2. A wish granted

She blinked, looking around. _Where_ was _she?_ Instead of in her room, she was in... some sort of cave. A silver tabby she-cat was looking down on her.

"Aah, you've finally opened your eyes, Cloverkit. Welcome to TigerClan, my little she-kit!" said the silver tabby. _Cloverkit? TigerClan?_ She was very confused. She wanted to be a warrior cat, true. But she never said anything about TigerClan. And... Cloverkit? So that must be Larkdawn?

"icekit is waiting for you outside the nursery," continued Larkdawn, "He's been wanting to play with you ever since he opened his eyes. Along with the other kits- well, Mottlekit and Palekit, anyways. So, go on!"

Miranda- no, Cloverkit- stepped outside.

"Hey! You must be Cloverkit! I'm Mottlekit." said a mottled gray tom.

"Yay! You're finally out of the nursery!" cheered a silver tom Cloverkit knew was her brother, Icekit.

"Hi. I'm Palekit." introduced a black-and-white tom.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's go to Fernbelly and ask him to tell us a story!" suggested Mottlekit.

"But I don't _like_ to do that! We always do it your way." Palekit complained.

"Well, what do you suggest?" retorted Mottlekit.

"We should play mossball!" replied Palekit simply.

"Ugh, we're always playing games like that. Why can't we pretend we're warriors?" Icekit demanded.

"Oh, _fine_." agreed Mottlekit.

"But if you're putting us in the lowest rank and making Mousepaw second-in-command again we're out." Palekit threatened.

"Alright then. I'll be Iceshade, the best leader TigerClan has ever known! Palekit, you can be Paledrift, my succesor. Mottlekit and Cloverkit, you can be Mottlefur and Cloverbreeze- go get all available apprentices, Mallowflower, Shadepuddle, and Sharpgust." Icekit commanded. Cloverkit was amazed at how her brother could turn from a squealing kit to an organized "leader" in no time. She first came back with Moonpaw and Scarpaw, and on her second turn following her was Shadepuddle, Sharpgust, Mallowflower and two other warriors Icekit hadn't asked for- Redclaw and Mistbreeze. They then pretended that Shadepuddle and Redclaw were badgers, and they fought them off. It was an exciting day, and Cloverkit was glad she would have many more like it. Soon, however, some of the cats had to go out on patrols and duties. It wasn't nearly as exciting, and the kits spent the rest of the day moping around outside the nursery. When night started to fall, Cloverkit crawled inside the nursery. A ginger she-cat, the only other she-cat Cloverkit had seen yet, was curled up inside a comfortable den of moss.

"Hi, I'm Applekit. This is my other brother, Mosskit. We weren't allowed out today. Do you want to listen to one of Fernbelly's stories tomorrow? He's a great storyteller." she introduced.

"Hi! I'm Cloverkit, but I suppose you already know that. I'd love to listen to some stories tomorrow!" she agreed.

"Time for bed, kits," said Larkdawn. "You can talk in the morning."

Cloverkit lay on her bed of moss, satisfied with her day. _Being a cat isn't_ nearly _as bad as I expected. It's actually quite fun,_ she commented silently.

 _But how am I going to get back? And it's only supposed to be granted when the wish would teach me a lesson._

 _What lesson will I have to learn? How could this paradise turn into a monster?_


End file.
